It's about time
by Heda ai hod yu in
Summary: *SPOILERS for S03E07* Clarke and Lexa are in Polis trying to work things out, trying to come up with a plan so that both of their people can Live in peace but a storm hits Polis and sends both girls to a different world. Can fate bring them back together? Is love truly weakness? Time will tell! Clexa/Octaven This is also a Into the storm Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

First of All I want to just air out how I'm feeling at the moment and I know a lot of you guys are feeling exactly what I'm feeling. I'm absolutely HEARTBROKEN! How can they do this? How can they kill off such an amazing character! Just after Lexa and Clarke shared that moment together! You can't give us what we want and then YANK it away. Lexa helped change my view on the show a lot and I began to enjoy it again! I just don't know what to think anymore like seriously my heads a mess! And for Clarke as well she has lost yet another person she loves I don't think I can take much more. A MASSIVE round of applause to Alycia Debnem Carey for giving us all the Lexa we deserved and Needed and being able to portray her so well whether she was Heda in one scene and Lexa in the next she did an amazing Job! I will continue to watch the show as I'm to emotionally Involved and I will Be writing a CLEXA fanfiction because I'm not ready to let go yet, to me Lexa isn't dead she will always live on. I don't think that a characters death has affected me ever as much as this has. I know I'm ranting, I can't help it. I Will be posting the first chapter soon the story will be called It's about time and will have lots of Clexa fluff maybe I will add another ship to the story not really sure yet. Thanks for listening to my little rant and This will be a multi chapter story.


	2. Chapter 2

I swear fealty to you, Klark kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people.'

That was the moment Clarke new she was going to forgive Lexa for what she did but also new it wouldn't be easy, it would take time.

But how much time would they have before their worlds would be turned upside down? Neither of the knew what was about to happen? Would either of them remember who they were? Time would tell.

Clarke extended her left hand to Lexa and Lexa rose up Of the ground, they held each others eyes for a few minutes before Lexa shook it off.

"Clarke we must try to re-build the alliance, if we don't things will get ugly." Lexa walked over to a table in her room where there were important Scripts she need to read and began putting them in order of importance. Lexa looked over her right shoulder waiting for a response from they blue-eyed beauty.

"Clar-"

"I know Lexa." Clarke cut in "But how do expect me to go back there after what I did? I don't think I can face them. Not now, it's to soon." Clarke let out a heavy sigh, she was still haunted by the deaths of mount whether.

"Clarke I know how hard this is for you but we don't have enough time, we must rebuild the alliance before it's to late. My people still believe Blood must have Blood, if we do not convince my people that we need yours then-" Lexa stepped forward and took Clarkes hand in her own. "You know what will happen. The only way we can stop this is if you go back to your people and try to fix this."

Clarke took a step back from Lexa it was too soon for them to become close again, there was to much going on at the moment they needed to re-build their trust before anything else. What Lexa had done earlier had been a step in the right direction, just not a big enough one to trust her completely.

"Okay I will do this under one condition." Clarke said eyeing Lexa. The woman in front of her tilted her head to encourage the girl to continue. "You come with me."

"That's-"

Clarke cut in again before the commander could get her words out, this was becoming a habit. "That's my condition, I can't face them alone. I can't face them without you." Clarke let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "Please?"

Lexa stared at the woman she loved then began the battle between her head and her heart. She knew there could be repercussions to her decision but she didn't care in that moment all that mattered was the here and now. Clarke stood in front of Her completely vulnerable waiting for rejection.

"Fine. But I have one condition." Lexa raised her eyebrows waiting for Clarke to cut in but this time was able to continue with out interruption. "You are to be by my side at all times-" Well that didn't last long Clarke tried to cut across but was ignored as Lexa continued to talk. "We will set up Camp out-side Arcadia and we will share a tent. Where you go I will follow and where I go you shall do the same." Lexa looked at Clarke and could see heat rising onto her face.

"what is it Clarke?"

Clarke looked down to the floor and composed herself to look back at the commander. "Okay done but Technically that wasn't one condition and two we will have separate beds." Clarke kept her cool while Lexa smirked staring into her eyes. That didn't help the redness still apparent on Clarkes face, she was blushing the more Lexa held her eyes. Lexa finally let it go she couldn't let Clarke suffer anymore but she got a great amount of joy out of that moment, knowing she had that affect on Clarke was a great deal to the commander. She turned her back to Clarke and returned to her desk, holding the giggle that was threatening to escape Lexa held it down.

"Okay as you wish Clarke but I must warn you the nights are very cold this time of year." Lexa heard Clarke release a deep breath and smile played across her lips. "You should rest, dinner will be ready in a few hours and we leave at first light so gather everything you need before the our journey."

Clarke started towards the door but before she opened it she turned to Lexa. "Thank you, this means a lot."

Lexa turned her head and smiled. " Pro, Osir gonplei nou ste odon nowe." Clarke gave the woman a warm smile she could only hope that was true.

XXX

Clarke ate alone tonight Lexa was busy making sure they were ready for what was ahead of them, she sighed and shoved the plate away from her. Clarke wasn't hungry to be honest she just wanted to have a bath and get a good nights sleep before she would be rushed of her feet again. Clarke stood up taking her plate to the make shift bowl filled with water she cleaned her plate before she set off to her room.

The sky girl looked down at the metal container on the floor this would be the first and probably the last time Clarke used a bath. It was big and she was surprised that it was filled with water already, Clarke put her hand into the water and instantly relaxed to the warm water. Clarke rushed to get her clothes of not wanting to waste a single minute as Clarke stepped into the bath and sat down the water rose up around her so it was just blow her chin. She rested her head on the frame and she let the warm water consume her.

Clarke heard a soft knock on her door and sat up in panic, she was still in the bath and it was dark so she was assuming it was late. Before she could even realise what was happening Lexa walked into the room. She watched the woman with her back to her closing the door gently. Before Lexa turned around Clarke stopped her.

"Wait! Don't turn around, I'm in the bath give me a few minutes." Lexa didn't move she was glued to her spot on the floor it was her turn to blush now but little did she know Clarke was blushing to.

The commander heard the movement in the water that suggested Clarke was out and now drying herself. Lexa couldn't help her self and took a quick look over her shoulder at Clarke, the girl was half dressed nothing but her trousers were on at this point. Lexa let out a quite shaky breath, Clarke was beautiful such soft looking skin hardly scared from what Lexa could see.

Clarke heard the change in Lexa's breathing there was only a slight difference but she could tell. "Lexa, are you okay?" Clarke asked putting on her bra. "Yes Clarke I'm fine now are you done so I can turn around?"

Clarke grabbed her top that was hanging over a chair to the left and began pulling it over her head. "Yes I'm done you may turn around now." As Lexa turned she caught a glimpse at Clarkes torso which was toned not a great deal but enough to make the heat rise again in Lexa's chest.

Clarke began taking a few steps towards Lexa and asked "what can I do for you commander?" It was Clarkes turn to make Lexa feel heated under her stare. " i-I came to talk about the weather." Clarke chuckled at Lexa which she didn't expect.

"I heard you the first time Lexa I get it, its going to be cold but I a sure you I can survive a few nights in the cold." Clarke crossed her arms and waited for Lexa's response a smile still on her face as she watched the commander lost for words. It took Lexa a minute to recover and collect herself.

"This is serious Clarke there is a storm coming, one of my people told me we should stay here where we would be protected because once were out there and the storm hits we could be in be trouble." Lexa was looking at Clarke trying to read her thoughts.

"What do you know about this storm? What kind of storm is it?" the sky girl asked the commander. "That's the thing we don't know what were up against that's why we need to stay here and wait for it to pass or-" Lexa was rethinking the last part of her sentence but decided to say it anyway. "We could hope to make it to camp Arcadia before the storm hits."

Clarke thought about it for a few moment yes it would give her a few more days to get her self together but then she thought about it they didn't have a few days they needed to re-build this alliance now.

"We should continue with the plan at first light and Hope we make it to camp before the storm does."

"Okay if that's what you want Clarke." Lexa said her eyes dropping down to Clarkes lip and straight back up hoping she didn't notice.

"Is there anything else I can help you with commander?" Clarke just see what Lexa did she wasn't blind but she wasn't going to act on it she's not ready for that just yet but she didn't mind teasing the woman.

Lexa let out a small cough she knew she Got caught and to be honest she wasn't really bothered all she could think about were Clarkes soft lips since there kiss but she pushed it to the back of her mind for a while until Clarke was back in her life and the memory came flooding back.

"No and sorry for interrupting you while you were in the bath."

Clarke couldn't stop the grin on her face at how the great and powerful Heda was lost for words at the thought of her begin in the same room while she was naked. "No worries I didn't mind." She winked at Lexa and Lexa chuckled back at her.

"Two can play that game Clarke, Goodnight see you at fist light." And with that Lexa was gone and Clarke stood there dumbfounded. What did she just get her self into.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 2 Clarke was in deep sleep when Lexa came into her room and gave her a slight nudge. "Clarke there's an hour before sun rise, wake up." Lexa nudged the girl again.

"Hmm I'm getting up." Clarke said in her morning voice which sent shivers through Lexa. Clarke opened one eye to see Lexa, she expected to see the women in her commander gear but was surprised that she was only wearing what Clarke was assuming her night wear. It was a soft looking black material it reminded Clarke of a dress. Lexa's hair wasn't braided either it was draped elegantly over Lexa's right shoulder long and full of life.

Clarke shifted on the bed and looked at Lexa with both eyes. Lexa looked beautiful in the candle light the girl thought to herself. Clarke quickly shook of the feeling and removed the furs she was buried in and stepped of the bed.

"Good morning to you to Lexa." Clarke said while trying to locate her clothes they were around here somewhere.

"Sorry for waking you I just wanted to make sure you was up and ready before we had to leave." Lexa said with apologetic eyes.

"Thank you." Clarke turned to Lexa with her jeans. "I probably would of over Slept anyway." She gave the woman a small smile.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to commander, I mean were both going right so-."

"Yes Clarke were both going and yes I'm going to get ready now, meet me for breakfast before we leave I won't take long." Lexa walked to the door but before she opened it she turned to Clarke. "Nice outfit." Lexa smirked and left the room.

Clarke looked down at herself and blushed she was wearing next to nothing knickers and a vest top, she rolled her eyes at the commanders comment and pulled her jeans on. Clarke quickly located her top and boots, she sat down on the edge of the bed and thought back to yesterday. She hoped they would get to camp before the storm hit. The girl had never experienced a storm but she has seen one on a small clip on the ark which showed them the true power of mother nature. All of a sudden Clarke had a bad feeling about this storm, if it was anything like what she see on the ark then it would end badly. Clarke shook it of and laced up her boots, putting on her jacket she felt a shiver down her Spine, she quickly fixed her hair and left the room to meet Lexa.

Clarke kept this information to herself she didn't want to worry the commander. "All set." she looked at the woman now wearing her armour and war paint.

"Yes and you?" Lexa smirked.

"Yes thank you very much." Clarke blushed under Lexa's eyes.

"Lets eat before we leave, take a seat." Both women sat down and enjoyed there morning meal. Clarkes mind kept wondering the what if's of the storm and Lexa noticed.

"Is everything okay Clarke." Lexa said her name with such care and love which made Clarke smile no ones ever said her name like that it felt good.

"Yeah I'm okay I was just thinking about the storm-" Lexa cut Clarke off.

"If your having second thoughts then maybe we-"

"I'm not having seconds thoughts, we need to do this."

Lexa gave Clarke a small nod and stood up. "very well, lets get going I have two horses waiting." Clarke rose from her chair and walked next to the commander. They walked in silence it wasn't awkward it was a nice silence they enjoyed each others company.

They both looked to the sky which was covered by a dark cloud, the sky was alive it started raining and both girls looked at each other the storm was beginning and they hadn't even left Polis.

"This is just the start." Lexa looked to Clarke the sky lit up with lightning and both girls ducked as it hit the capital building. Lexa shielded Clarke while the thunder echoed through Polis.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked with concern.

Both girls Looked around at everyone running to find shelter.

"We should go." Clarke said looking into Lexa's eyes. Lexa still had her arm around Clarke worried that if removed it something bad would happen.

"Listen to me Clarke we need to stay here and find shelter until this storm blows over, its going to get worse." Lexa sighed knowing what the other girl was thinking.

"Please if we go out there now we won't make it...Clarke say something?"

The other girl had her eyes glued to the sky there was a strange transformation happening, the dark cloud was collecting it was getting bigger and bigger by the second. Clarke remembered them calling it a tornado.

"We need to move!" Clarke pulled Lexa along by her hand and Lexa followed Clarkes line of vision.

"Oh MY what is that thing?!" Lexa ran along side Clarke until they stopped in a doorway.

"Their called tornados, I have seen what they can do we need to get out of here and as far away as possible before that thing hits us." Clarke held onto Lexa's hands With force they were in big trouble.

"Come on!" Lexa stood there unable to move the horror that took place before her was unfolding at a fast rate. Clarke took hold of Lexa's chin to pull her away from what was happening.

"Lexa! Look at me." Lexa's eyes pulled away from the tornado and landed on Clarke.

"We need to move, that thing is coming and we need to find somewhere to hide and fast." Clarke held Lexa's lost eyes.

"Follow me." Lexa took Clarkes hand and they ran as fast as they could but the tornado was catching up fast throwing them off there feet. Clarke landed on her shoulder and winced in pain.

"Clarke!" Lexa screamed as she got off the floor and ran to Clarkes side. She helped the blonde up and steadied her on her feet.

"My shoulder is hurt." Clarke brushed her hand across the now open flesh. Lexa quickly ripped a piece of cloth from her top and tide it around Clarkes shoulder. They began moving again but noticed serval other tornados closing in on them.

"There's no way out of this!" Clarke screamed, she was scared they couldn't stop what was about to happen. Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug everything around them was a mess people were screaming and crying, begging for the commanders help.

Clarke held on to Lexa like her life depended on it which it did. As the tornados closed in Lexa kissed Clarkes cheek.

"May we meet again Sky Princess." Blue eyes met Green and they held each other for the last few seconds they had. After that everything went Black.

Clarke opened her eyes to find strangers around her bed she sat up in panic and looked at the unfamiliar faces.

"Where am I?" Clarke said in a heavy breath she felt like she couldn't breath and her head hurt. She looked around the room and the word hospital played on her mind where the hell am I, she thought to herself that's when one of the unknown stepped forward with a strange object in their hand. The person pressed the object into Clarkes skin and she screamed.

"what are you doing!?" Clarke kicked out but before she knew it the darkness took her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters

Chapter 3

Clarke began opening her eyes to bright lights, she groaned as the bright light insulted her she struggled to sit up in the bed. Once her eyes adjusted she noticed the room yet again the word hospital was present, she looked around trying to remember something anything but She came up short.

Clarke couldn't remember why she was there or for that matter she couldn't remember who she was. The girl couldn't remember anything, she searched he mind for memories but yet again nothing.

Clarke lifted her hand to her head and instantly regretted it there was a Sharpe pain Pulsing through her head now it was located. How did this happen? Trying to figure out who she was and why she was there was giving Clarke a head ache. She looked to the left of her and noticed a Cold jug of water and a glass, Clarke reached over and poured herself a drink. As the water touched her lips she felt the urge to gulp down the water like she was dehydrating. Once finished the girl poured herself another and sipped it slowly.

The door to the room opened and a woman in a white cloak walked in. "How are you feeling?" the woman in white was writing something down onto the clip board.

"My head hurts?" Clarke said more as a question waiting for the woman to explain her pain.

"Were still trying to figure out a few things, do you remember anything?" the woman looked over at Clarke.

"I don't even remember my name let alone anything else. Where am I?" Clarke Crinkled her nose at an amazing smell that was drifting into her room.

"Your in the hospital Clarke." She walked over to a window by the side of Clarkes bed and opened the curtains.

"That's my name? Clarke?" She said confused it didn't ring any bells in her head and it didn't help remember anything.

"Yes Clarke and your in Silverton Oklahoma." The woman said walking towards the door.

"Wait! Do I have and family or friends or am I here alone?" Clarke hoped there was someone there ready to put her mind at ease.

"Yes your two friends have been waiting and visiting everyday for the past month."

"A month!" Clarke shouted she was shocked at the amount of time she had been here in this room unconscious.

"Yes Clarke you have been in a coma for a month the bump to your head did that." The woman pointed to the bump on Clarkes head with her pen.

"I will send your friends in once they arrive, until then enjoy some food and get some rest." Clarkes eyes lit up at the thought of food. Yes she couldn't remember who she was but she certainly remembered food and with that her stomach rumbled.

"I will send the trolley in." The woman left and the trolley full of food replaced her there were all kinds of food. Bread, pancakes, croissants, fruits everything you could think of to have for breakfast and a choice of hot coffee and cold orange juice. As Clarke dived in she became full after only a few bites she sipped the coffee slowly. Wow her taste buds were tingling. She thought to herself for a moment maybe this was the first time she tried coffee. Anyway how was she going to know.

After about half an hour she fell asleep only to be woken up by two other woman she didn't recognise.

"Clarke" the dark haired girl with tanned skin greeting her with a hug. At first she didn't know how to react but she eased into the hug like it was the most natural thing to her. The other girl made herself present and dived onto her as soon as the other girl moved.

"How are you feeling?" Clarke looked at both girls she felt like she knew them but she couldn't put any names to the faces.

"Okay I guess." The girls both looked at their friend with such concern. "I'm so sorry but I don't remember either of you." Clarke said with a small hint of sadness how could she not remember two people who clearly cared about her.

"We thought as much doc said you still wasn't yourself, so lets re-introduce our self's." The tanned girl said. "I'm Raven and this-" she pointed to the paler girl "Is Octavia." They both extended the hands to the Confused girl sat on the bed. Clarke shook their hands and introduced herself.

"I'm Clarke I think" both girls giggled "You sure are" Raven said with a soft smile. Octavia stepped in and asked Clarke what else she remembered.

"To be honest I don't remember a thing, absolutely noting I don't even know why I'm here." The two girls looked at there lost friend.

"Don't worry we got ya girl" Octavia took Clarkes hand in her own "We look out for are own." Raven winked at Clarke.

"So what happened to me?" they were unsure on how to tell their friend what happened but they hoped it might bring her back to them.

"Uhm this is hard to say but you were in a bad and when we say bad we mean totally uncontrollably bad.. sorry I'm rambling." Octavia stopped and took a deep breath and Raven continued.

"Clarke you and your Dad were in a car accident." Raven finished and Clarke took in a big breath she didn't know what to say after hearing that. How could she remember her Dad? She couldn't that was the truth, she didn't even know what he looked like. This whole situation was a mess.

"Where is he?" They injured girl choked out. "He Uhm he didn't make it Clarke were so sorry." Both Octavia and Raven look and Clarke with sympathy.

A stray tear escaped and trailed down her face, she looked up to her friends and asked where her Mum was. They told the girl that she was on her way and wouldn't be to long, they explained that her Mother was a big time surgeon and was needed. They also told Clarke that her Mum wanted to be here as soon as it happened but the girls told her there was nothing she could do until Clarke woke up. As soon as she got the call that her daughter was awake she was on the next flight out. Clarke found out that her Mum and Dad were devoiced and was married to other people and her Dads wife was arranging the funeral. Clarke was lost for words she didn't know what to say with all this new information.

The girls decided they would leave to let Clarke to get some rest and they left saying they would he back later to check on her. Clarke couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was missing or should she say someone. There was a lump in her throat at the thought but shook it off and went to sleep. She was physically and mentally drained.

A few hours later and the girls were back at the hospital they stopped off at Clarkes to grabbed the girl some clothes and a few things from home like a picture of her and her Mum and one with her and her Dad. She looked at the photos and smiled they looked happy together she still couldn't remember anything about either of them.

The Two girls got Clarke up to date with the latest school drama which she learned she was a junior and heard about all the relationship gossip, they all laughed together realising Clarke had no clue on who any of them were so Octavia decided to get out her phone and go through some pictures on Facebook.

"What the hell is Facebook." Clarke laughed at the phone but she laughed even more about the idea of Facebook. Raven explained that it was a social networking site were you and your friends could stay connected no matter where you were. Octavia continued through her friends list pointing out who were in there 'circle'.

"So that's Jasper a total dork but we love him, Uhm this is Monty Jaspers best friend also in our circle he's quite and a bit of a nerd but he fits in some how." Raven laughed at how Octavia was re-introducing Clarke to her friends.

"This guy is Finn he really wants to be in our circle because of you he's had a crush on you like forever but for some reason you've never given him the time of day." Octavia shrugged if off and kept going through. Clarke pictured Finn in her head yeah he was typically cute and every girls dream but not to her he just didn't seem to do it for her.

"Last but not least this is Bellamy, he's my older brother and you two used to date but he moved away after you told him you was never in love with him."

"I'm-" Clarke went to apologise before Octavia cut in.

"Hey don't sweat it he was a jerk and was going off to collage anyway so it didn't make a difference." The girl gave Clarke a reassuring smile.

Octavia was on Clarkes profile and gave the girl her phone so she could catch up with everything, Clarke asked Octavia how to use it and the girl gave her a quick run by. In that time Clarke was able to post a status about how she was feeling and told everyone not worry she would be back to school in no time.

Almost immediately she had a notification come through someone had liked her status, well that was quick Clarke thought to herself. As she Clicked on the notification symbol she noticed the name straight away but Couldn't remember anything about how she knew them. She clicked on the profile and turned the phone to her two friends sitting at the end of her bed.

"Who is Lexa Woods?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 _Today_

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Lexa groaned as she rolled over in her bed to smack her alarm Clock. She had another dream last night or should she say nightmare. Just like all the others there was a storm and the mystery blonde who she couldn't put a name to. The nightmare always ended the same with Lexa left feeling heartbroken and lost with out the blonde and yet she didn't have a clue on who she was.

Lexa sighed and got out of bed, the numbers on the alarm clock read 7:02 Am which meant the girl had school soon. Lexa walked into her bath room and turned on the shower she noticed the tattoo along her back, yeah she had seen it a hundred times since being here but what did it mean? That was the question that rattled her brain.

Lexa knew she came from a different world but she just didn't know where or who she was in that world. She did know however that she was a Junior and she went to a school called Silverton High. Apparently she was also a football player for the girls team and that's were she got her head injury she suffered from Long term memory loss, so she basically doesn't remember a thing the only Memories she has come to her during the night but they explain nothing about who she is in this world.

Once finished in the shower Lexa got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a red and black flannel shirt. She threw on a pair of white converse and tide her hair back she reached for her bag and set of down the stairs.

"Good morning Lexa, how are you feeling?" The stranger asked, well she wasn't that much of a stranger anymore she spent the whole month with her at least what she remembered the other woman said she had been living with her for the past 2 years since her parents died.

"Like I've told you a hundred times Indra, I'm fine I have to go or I'm going to be late." And with that Lexa was out the door before them women could even offer her breakfast.

XXX _Today_

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Abby asked Clarke it was her first day back at school after the accident, the girl spent a few more days in the hospital for observations but was discharged two days later. She only woke up from her coma 4 days ago.

"Yes Mum I'm ready, I need to do this I can't put it off forever." Clarke rolled her eyes at her Mums concern. The girl packed her school bag and sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

"I know you do sweetheart but maybe its to soon you just lost your Dad and his funeral was only yesterday." The woman sighed at Clarkes bravery to deal with everything.

"Mum trust me okay, I can do this." The two women ate their breakfast in silence, the older woman didn't want an argument so she let it go.

"See you later Mum." Clarke called opening the door.

"Bye have a good day" Abby rushed to the door to wave good bye to her daughter. Raven and Octavia were waiting outside.

"What's up princess." Raven said with a smirk and Octavia elbowed her friend.

"Anymore news on that Lexa girl." Octavia asked.

"Nope nothing but I Deffiently know her." Clarke sighed it was frustrating as soon as she see a picture of the girl a spark ignited in her chest.

"Well its kind of creepy if you ask me." Raven looked at her two friends who were giving her a death glare "what it is" she held up her hands.

"Come on the girl likes your status seconds after you posted it and she's not even on you friends list." Raven says in her defence. "If that's not creepy then I don't know what is." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

Maybe she's right Clarke thought to herself it is kind of strange but it didn't feel that way to Clarke she felt like she knew the girl. Octavia looked at both of her friends as they were walking.

"Hang on a moment, I'm sure she goes to our school. Maybe even in the same year?" Octavia asked questioning Raven.

"Uhm let me think." The three girls waited and then it hit Raven.

"Actually you know what if think she's right." The girl said looking at Clarke.

"If I remember rightly she plays football on the girls junior team and I think she had some sort of accident that's why she hasn't been in school." Clarke looked at her friends with hopeful eyes.

"I need to meet her."

XXX _4 Days Ago_

Lexa was arriving at the front gates of the school keeping her head down she made her way to the library it was quite and it was exactly what she needed. The girl still had 20 minutes before her first lesson and she wanted to check something out on the computer.

Lexa kept saying words and phrases from another language but couldn't quite figure out where it came from she tried her best to find out but had no luck. The warning bell went off for first period and Lexa buried her head in her hands.

" Shof...op." see there it was again. Lexa stood up from the chair and dragged herself to her first lesson which was Math, such a boring lesson and a waste of an hour she thought to herself. She could be doing better things with her time like trying to find the blonde.

25 minutes into the lesson and Lexa was bored so she pulled out her phone. Yes she has one of those, Indra told the girl she was glued to it before the accident now she didn't even seem bothered. She scrolled through an app called Facebook Lexa had no clue on what it was or how to use it at first but as the days went on she was getting the hang of it.

You and Raven Reyes have 38 Mutual friends. Well that's nice to know Lexa sighed and clicked on the girls profile out of boredom. She scrolled through her wall being nosy. There was just the usual things you would find. Game requests, Statuses about what she was doing and where she was. Lexa thought that it was stupid for someone to put there whole life and every move they made on Facebook. Come on its open for everyone to see. The girl shook her head and carried on anyway.

There was a photo of Raven and another girl smiling at each other. Lexa clicked on the photo and smiled they looked really happy together she see the name Octavia Blake at the bottom with the caption 'I love you girl.'

Lexa decided to continue with her curiosity and clicked on the girls profile she noticed a name on Octavia's wall.

'It was good to see you today xx ClarkeGriffin'

The name rang bells in her head so she clicked on the profile, she was greeted by a pair of bright blue eyes and a warm beautiful smile. A stautus appered just as she clicked on her profile and liked 's breath hitched and suddenly she couldn't breath the girl managed to whisper.

"Klark mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."

XXX _Today_

Lexa kept repeating the phrase over and over again for the past few days but she didn't know how to translate it, yeah she could say it to herself but had no idea what it meant.

She was just in her P.E lesson but it was over and the girl went to her English lesson then her history, the day was dragging. It was lunch time but the girl wasn't hungry and settled for an apple she had in her bag. Lexa sat under a tree in the school courtyard. That's where everyone else went for lunch other then the cafeteria.

The sun was burning hot in the sky and the girl undid her shirt revealing her tank top. Lexa plugged in her ear phones and ate her apple listening to dark doo wop by Ms Mr she closed her eyes and began singing the lyrics in her head. For some reason the girl had taken a liking to the song and listened to it a few times a day. She Hummed the lyrics;

This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn

As long as we're going down...

Baby you should stick around

Baby you should stick around

It's all gonna shift, it out of our hands

Babe if you could know, you would hatch a plan

That's my, that's my girl.

If we're gonna die, bury us alive

If they're searching for is they'll find us side by side

That's my, that's my girl.

Lexa began thinking of the blonde or should she say Clarke now she new the beauties name. It was true Lexa thought the girl was absolutely beautiful yet she didn't know who she was she could be a horrible person for all she knew but she didn't get that feeling everytime she looked at her picture. She sighed as the song kept playing her next lesson would begin soon. She pulled out the ear phones and opened her eyes and was met by a beautiful blue-eyed girl who had long blonde hair. Lexa Couldn't breath and felt trapped between the tree and the girl.

"Hey" the blonde said extending her hand to help the brunette off the ground.

 ** _Hey guys thanks for taking the time to read my story Please Rewiew and let me know if I'm doing a good job or if bad one. Let me know how and where I can improve. You guys could give me a few idea on where to take the story from here? Let me know :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Ahh Uhm." Lexa was lost for words she didn't expect to find the girl from her dreams to be standing right in front of her and so soon. The girl didn't know what to say she just grabbed her bag and ran off she didn't even look back all the air from her lungs was escaping and she couldn't breath she stopped in the door way of the school building to catch her breath. Lexa heard move moments behind her so she took a quick look over her shoulder and relaxed. It wasn't her.

Lexa stood up right from her slouched position and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. The girl took in a deep breath and headed off to her chemistry lesson. Lexa really enjoyed Chemistry it was her favourite subject well when she says favourite she means the most tolerable.

The girl took her usual seat at the back of the class and got her notepad from her bag. The teacher was yet to arrive so Lexa started to sketch the brunette didn't know what to draw she just let her hand do the work and as her hand moved across the page a strange symbol appeared. Lexa didn't have a clue what it was but there was a strange word that played in her head as she looked at the symbol. 'Heda' what did it mean? Lexa was about to rip the page out when she felt a warm presence over her shoulder. Her breath hitched and she felt the heat rise in her chest.

"Hmm that's really good, what is it?" the warm presence asked, Lexa didn't even need to turn around to know who it was she felt her, the same tingly feeling across her skin every time she thought of the girl.

"I- I don't know." Lexa managed to get out. Before Clarke could reply the teacher walked into the room.

"Welcome back Clarke if you could take your seat that would be great and we could begin the lesson." Clarke moved from Lexa and sat next to the girl.

"We have a chemistry presentation coming up so you all need to have a partner. To make it easy and to avoid the hassle of finding a partner you will each work with person next to you. I don't want any objections you all will be assigned a different subject which you will have 2 weeks to prepare."

Lexa shook her head, this means she is forced to work with the blonde for the next two weeks on this stupid presentation and she has no choice. She sighed she could barely speak to her and that was with out making eye contact. Damn this is going to be hard. Lexa looked out the window hoping to avoid the girl asking questions.

"Sorry I was Day dreaming." The green eyed girl explained not turning to see the girl.

"No worries, Uhm we have our assignment. Do you want to see?" Lexa blinked a few times adjusting herself before looking at the beautiful girl next to her. Their eyes met and Lexa couldn't pull away to look at the sheet of paper in Clarkes hand. The blonde smiled and blushed under the girls look. The beauty that radiated from this blue eyed girl was unreal and Lexa felt her heart stop for a second and a breath caught in her throat. Goose bumps appeared all over her body and her hair on her arms stood up. Lucky for her she had a long sleeve shirt on.

Lexa quickly dismissed the situation and put on her mask. It was her defence the only way she could protect her self from getting hurt not that she remembers being hurt but it was a natural reaction for her to do this. Clarke caught her with her guard down and it surprised the brunette, the past month she did it so well refusing to let anyone in and then comes along Clarke and its down.

Lexa took the sheet from Clarkes hand and studied the words. "Explosive Chemistry?" Lexa rolled her eyes for real out of all the things this is it.

"I think its kind of cool, we could blow somethings up for our presentation and then its pretty much it for the practical side then all we have to do is the research side." Clarke smiled she was going to enjoy this, there was defiantly something about this girl and Clarke liked it.

"Okay sure." Lexa gave Clarke and quick look and then turned her page in the note book to write down what Mr Kane was saying. It was easier for her to do this so she didn't forget anything.

Clarke watched as the girl scribbled all over the page she didn't even have a pen she forgot to pack one this morning she remember everything else but that.

"Uhm do you have a spare pen I could borrow? I left mine at home." Lexa reached into her bag and pulled out another pen and handed it to the girl and continued writing she didn't even look at her. This really annoyed Clarke she craved those eyes but yet the girl wasn't even bothered by her presence. That was going to change Clarke thought to herself. She knew this girl and had a connection with her and she knew it wasn't one sided. It was going to be hard work getting past Lexa's cemented walls but she knew they would crack eventually. It would just take time.

The two girls sat in silence the rest of the lesson and the day was coming to an end, the bell rang and everyone began packing their things.

"We should arrange times and days when we could meet for the presentation?" Clarke asked hopefully, waiting for Lexa's response. She was putting her things into her bag.

"I don't care to be honest just let me know when your free and we can make a start." The brunette said swinging her bag onto her shoulder. Clarke rolled her eyes at the girls answer.

"Okay well tomorrow after school you could come to mine if you want and we can study there." The blonde put her hands into her pockets.

"Ok." That was it the girl walked away and that was that.

Maybe this was going to be harder then Clarke thought, she was getting nothing from this girl. Clarke met Raven and Octavia at the gate and they began their journey home.

"How was you first day back?" Octavia asked with excitement and Raven giggled.

"It was fine I guess." Raven sighed she knew there was something bothering her friend.

"What's up?" The girl asked putting her arm around Clarkes shoulder and she received a jealous look from Octavia but she shook it off.

"I met her today." The two girls looked at their friend she didn't seem to happy about that.

"Well how did it go, what happened?" O asked putting her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Okay I guess I mean I know we wasn't going to be best friends straight away but-" Clarke sighed.

"She was so closed off, I don't know why I have all these feelings but it can't just be me can it?"

"Clarke I'm sorry but what did you expect, the girl doesn't know you. Its going to take time. Your awesome okay and she will realise that and soon you will be good friends." Raven reassured her friend still ignoring the looks she was getting from Octavia.

"I hope so, I know I sound like a crazy person but I can't help it there's definitely a connection there." The two girls giggled.

"Are you sure its just a friendship you want Clarke." Raven nudged her friend laughing.

"Very funny." Clarke gave Raven a fake laugh.

"Maybe you two met in another world" Octavia smiled. "You both received head injuries you don't no what this world is capable of." Octavia laughed at what she just said it sounded silly but who knows. Raven giggled at her friends imagination and pulled her into a hug.

"Awh you dork." Raven laughed and Octavia tightened her grip around her friend she enjoyed their hugs a little more than she should. Clarke watched her two friends sharing an affectionate hug and Clarke smiled at Ravens earlier comment. Yeah right she laughed to herself. Are you sure its just a friendship you want Raven.

Raven released Octavia and the three girls continued their walk. They dropped Clarke off and then they walked back together, the blonde watched her two friends in the distance. As they walked their arms brushed against one another's there was definitely something going on between them Clarke thought to herself she smiled and opened the front door to the house using the keys her Mum gave her.

It was quiet.

"Mum?" Clarke called out but didn't receive a reply. The blond hung up her jacket and removed her boots. Clarke walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out a carton of orange juice and poured herself a drink.

She sighed and walked to the living room to watch TV she grabbed the remote and sat on the sofa. Clarke Couldn't find anything to watch so she decided to go on Netflix and choose a film. Its never ending the blonde sighed she came across a series called Lost girl which caught her attention. Two episodes in and Clarke was hooked, the girl heard the front door open.

"Clarke?" Addy called out putting her keys on the hook.

"In here Mum." Clarke paused the show.

"Hey so tell me, how was your first day?" Abby sat next to her daughter on the sofa.

"It was great and I really enjoyed it." The blonde smiled at her Mum it wasn't a lie but she didn't enjoy it that much.

"Awh that's good sweetie, did you get any homework?" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"No Mum I didn't but I have a chemistry presentation I have to work on with my partner so she will be coming over tomorrow to prepare." Clarke smiled at her Mum.

"Okay Honey, I will be home late tomorrow and I'm leaving early so I won't be here when you leave in the morning and I won't be home for dinner so I will leave some cash, you can get a pizza while working on your presentation with your friend."

"How come?" Clarke asked her Mum.

"Well I don't want you to starve Clarke." Abby laughed. "I'm joking I have a long day a head of me And a conference meeting after work." Abby sighed.

"Anyway I'm hungry are you hungry? I'm making pasta." Clarkes Mum smiled and walked off to the kitchen to make dinner.

The rest of the evening was quiet Clarke continued watching Lost girl after they ate dinner and Abby was on her laptop doing some work, it was getting late so Clarke went to bed. Laying in be bed the girl only had one thing on her mind and that was the girl she couldn't help but smile around. Clarke sighed she hoped they could work this out.

Lexa Laid awake it was 1:20 am she couldn't sleep todays events were playing on her mind. She couldn't believe she finally met the girl she couldn't stop thinking about she expected it to be a while before they met but here she was and she acted like a crazy person, Lexa sighed to herself.

The girl finally feel asleep still thinking of the blonde, her alarm would be ringing in 5 hours for school and she was going to avoid Clarke as much as she could tomorrow until they had to meet for the presentation. Clarke made her feel things and she didn't like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The day was quiet and went by fairly quickly Lexa avoided Clarke like the plague and did a pretty good job so far she only had one lesson to go before the end of the day. Lexa was going to hang around the school gate and wait for Clarke considering she didn't know where she lived. The bell went off and everyone rushed to their next lesson. Walking round a Sharpe corner Lexa hit someone and they both hit the floor.

"Watch where your going!" Lexa exclaimed she put her hand to her elbow and winced she hit it off the floor and now there was a Sharpe pain.

"Omg I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, it was just, I was, Lexa?" Clarke got up from the floor and rushed to Lexa's side.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, how's your elbow?" Clarke asked worried.

"It's fine." Lexa stood up trying to ignore the pain.

"Come on let me take you to the nurse?" Clarke went to put her hand on Lexa's shoulder but the girl dodged it like she had a infection.

"I'm only trying to hel-" Lexa cut her off.

"Well don't! I told you I'm fine." Lexa grabbed her bag and took off towards her lesson.

What the heck Clarke thought to herself what was that all about, she sighed and set of to class other wise she would be late.

Thank god the day was over Clarke yawned it was Friday which she was happy about she had no plans this weekend but to stay in relax and binge watch Lost girl. The girl thought about Lexa who would be coming over today for the presentation she better go find her before she takes off.

Lexa was stood with her back towards Clarke, she was wearing black jeans they were ripped Clarke thought back to earlier. The same white converse but a different flannel it was white and black today and she had her hair in a pony tail hung over her left shoulder. Clarke couldn't help but get a warm feeling seeing the girl waiting for her. Lexa turned slightly towards Clarke and could see the girl approaching. It was a hot sunny day and Lexa looked beautiful in the sun it really complemented her skin and Clarkes arm hair stood to attention. She could see the green eyes from here they looked soft and inviting. Clarke quickly adjusted herself and Lexa turned her back toward the girl again.

"Well hello to you to." Clarke said crossing her arms.

"Hi." The brunette replied putting in her earphones in a rude sarcastic kind of way.

"I guess we should go to mine and start this presentation?" Clarke said it more like a question to Lexa to make sure she was still coming.

Lexa extended her arm out in front of the two girls.

"Lead the Way." Clarke rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, is this how she was going to be then fine two can play that game.

They arrived at Clarkes and then went into the kitchen, the blonde grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and went up the stairs. Lexa just stood there she didn't know if she should follow, maybe she was going to use the bathroom. Clarke walked half way back down the stairs and looked at Lexa with a cold expression.

"Well are you coming?" The girl didn't waste to much time waiting for the girl and she continued her journey to her bedroom.

Lexa's mouth was a bit dry she needed a drink and then she remembered Clarke taking two bottles of water up stairs. Was she really going to spend the next how ever long in the girls room working on the presentation she didn't know if she could do it. The mask was falling again and Lexa mentally slapped herself. Get yourself together. Lexa quickly followed the girl up the stairs.

Once in her bedroom Clarke opened her window to let the warm breeze in and she took off her jacket to reveal a tight fitted tank top. She went for all black look today, she wasn't to fussy with colours.

The blonde grabbed her laptop from the desk, notepad and a few pens as she jumped on to her double bed and adjusted herself against the frame.

"You can sit down." Clarke didn't like being this way with the girl but until Lexa sorted her shit out she needed to be this way with her hoping it might snap her out of it.

Lexa sat on the opposite side of the bed facing Clarke and the blonde gave the girl a bottle of water.

'Thanks." Lexa said opening the bottle.

"Take your shoes off."

"Excuse me?" Lexa's eyes widened.

"There on my bed?" Clarke had to hold in the giggle she was about to release, the look on the girl was priceless.

"Oh right." The green eyed girl quickly pulled of her shoes put them neatly next to the door and sat back down.

"Okay so what are we going to blow up?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, you choose." Seriously? Clarke kept a sigh in that she really wanted to release at the girls reply.

"Fine. Were blowing up scarecrows." Clarke said firmly if she didn't care then why was she here Clarke thought.

An hour later a very quiet hour might Clarke add, she was beginning to feel hungry and remembered her Mum leaving Money for pizza. The blonde got up from the bed and went down stairs not telling the other girl where she was going until she returned. Clarke ordered a extra large peperoni pizza she didn't even bother asking Lexa if she liked peperoni she did it anyway.

Clarke was sketching the scarecrows they were going to blow up to show the development in their presentation, while Lexa was researching how to blow up things and what they needed to do so.

Clarkes front door bell went and the girl left the room again.

Lexa sighed, seriously what's up with her? A few minutes later the blonde returned with the pizza and a bottle of Pepsi.

"I ordered pizza, its peperoni if your hungry." Clarke sat down with the pizza and opened it up, the smell overwhelmed Lexa's taste buds. Who was she to reject free food.

"Just help yourself." Clarke said offering the girl.

"Thanks." Lexa grabbed a slice and savoured every bite. Its like nothing she had ever tasted. The explosion in her mouth was overwhelming and she let out a small moan.

Clarke watched the girl with an arched eyebrow and chocked down the giggle that was threatening to escape when she heard the girl moan.

"what never had a pizza before?" The blonde asked dryly hiding the smirk that danced over her lips.

"Uhm no not that I remember." Lexa looked away from the blonde feeling a bit uncomfortable Clarke kind of felt bad seeing the girls expression change from nothing to deflated and lost with in a few seconds.

"About that, what happened to you?" The girls curiosity got the better of her.

"I don't know." Lexa looked up and held Clarkes eye knowing that wouldn't be the last question she asked.

"So you don't remember a thing about your life before the accident."

"Nope its like I never was" She sighed feeling her self getting frustrated "here" She finished.

This time Clarke let out a loud sigh knowing how the girl was feeling.

"Well that sucks, but we still have this presentation so enough with the sob story and lets get on with it."

Shit. The words left her mouth before she processed them.

"Your right." Lexa tried her best to not let the words from the blonde effect her, focusing back on the work.

Another hour had gone by and neither girl said a word to each other but they shared a few looks. Clarke couldn't help the flutter feeling in her stomach every time their eyes met. The blonde swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

"Uhm its getting quiet late do you want to call it a night and come back over tomorrow, I mean if you want to you could come back over tomorrow to Uhm work on the presentation?"

Lexa almost smiled at the nervous girl in front on her and she couldn't help but admire the soft complexation of the girls skin it looked so soft and delicate she was close enough to reach over and touch the other girls face running her thumb over the blondes soft, plump pink lips that she desperately wanted to taste. Lexa slowly leaned closer wanting to meet those inviting lips but something stopped her.

Shit! She was daydreaming and it was Clarkes voice that brought her out of it.

"Hmm what?" The brunette asked mentally slapping herself for allowing this.

"Do you want to continue working on this tomorrow?" Clarke was slightly confused she just witnessed Lexa's zoning eyes trained on her lips and seeing her slightly suck on her bottom lip had her head spinning she was lucky to speak at this moment.

"Yeah sure what time?"

"Well how about you give me your number and I will text you when to come over?" Shit. Did I really just ask for her number?

"Here punch it in and I will send you a quick text and you can save my number." Lexa handed the girl her phone and Clarke quickly added her number saving it under Study Buddy. Clarke almost regretted it when she handed the phone back to the girl but she didn't seem to bothered by the name Clarke gave herself and sent the blonde a quick message.

Unknown Number

Study Buddy?

Clarke Quickly saved Lexa's number under Commander she had no idea why but it fitted so well.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." With that Lexa left and Clarke had the urge to reply to Lexa's text.

Study Buddy[22:42]

Don't like it? Change it.

Commander[22:53]

Nope. Its fine.

Study Buddy[22:54]

Good.

Commander[22:57]

That's all you are anyway.

Wtf! Clarke thought to herself this bitch is cold. It shouldn't of hurt her but it did.

Study buddy[23:01]

Are you sure?

Commander[23:04]

?

Study buddy[23:06]

Well lets just say I see the way you looked at me today.

Commander[23:07

Looked at you?

Study buddy[23:10]

In my room.

Shit. Lexa thought to herself she see that and yet she said nothing when I was there but she thinks she can say something now that I'm not? And over text.

Commander[23:17]

Is was daydreaming. Not looking at you.

Study Buddy[23:18]

Sure. If you say so.

Commander[23:19]

I do.

Study Buddy[23:22]

You keep telling yourself that.

Commander[23:25]

You're Infuriating.

Study Buddy[23:27]

How so?

Commander[23:29]

You know so.

Study Buddy[23:36]

W.E See you tomorrow. Night.

Lexa looked over the last message and rolled her eyes. How could one person get under her skin so much? She kind of liked it but would never admit that. The brunette put her phone on charge and crawled into bed until tomorrow she thought to herself before sleep consumed her.

Lexa was in deep sleep when she woke in a panic sweat covered her whole body head to toe and her breathing was all over the place she gripped the bed sheet to clam herself down.

"WTF!" The brunette said out loud she looked over at her phone for the time it was early hours of the morning and the girl huffed throwing herself back into her pillow. The dream/nightmare felt so real like it happened yesterday. Clear as day it repeated in her head over and over again.

"Don't we deserve better than that?"

"Maybe we do."

What was she going to do about this. Nothing. She quickly told herself.

"Nothing at all." Lexa whispered to herself before sleep took her again.

 **Hey guys so sorry for the extremely late update. I got so caught up in work I couldn't find the time to update this story but here's chapter 6 I hope you guys like it and I promise not to take so long updating I will be posting chapter 7 in a few days. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

He **y guys I know I said I would be updating chapter 7 in a few days but I couldn't help myself I've here all night working on this chapter so I really hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think? The songs I have mentioned in this chapter are really good so I hope you find the time to check them out it will help with the feel for the chapter as well. Thank you and enjoy!**

Last nights dream or what ever you want to call it was still playing over in Lexa's head. The feel of Clarkes lips on hers made them tingle it felt so real and it made Lexa want to feel those perfect lips again.

"Just stop!" Lexa told herself.

"Its not going to happen." The brunette was getting frustrated with herself and she couldn't help get angry because she couldn't control her thinking.

Lexa decided to take a cold shower because every time she thought of her study buddy the heat took over her body.

Once she finished to busy herself and take her mind of Clarke before they would be meeting again to go over their presentation, Lexa decided to Play Call of duty.

2 hours later she received a text from the blonde she couldn't stop thinking about.

Study Buddy[18:27]

Are you coming over today?

Commander[18:31]

Well you were the one who invited me to work on the 'Presentation'?

Study Buddy[18:34]

'Presentation'...?

Commander[18:36]

? Yeah you know that thing we need to do for chemistry.

Study Buddy[18:42]

I'm Aware.

Commander[18:44]

So why are you asking?

Study Buddy[18:52]

You need to take a chill pill.

Commander[18:53]

No I don't.

Study Buddy

W.E woods be here at 8.

"Damn it!" Lexa slammed her phone down and ran her hands through her messy hair. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen she needs a coffee she thought to herself pulling out a mug and pouring the delicious hot substance into it.

"Hmm." Lexa moaned to herself. God how she loved coffee was beyond her she laughed out loud.

The brunette took a quick look at the clock that hung on the wall she had half an hour until she would be with Clarke again, she sighed and put the mug into the sink. This was going to be hard work if it was going to be anything like the text messages they had been sharing.

Lexa decided to go get ready as she made her way back up to her room she heard her phone ringing so she quickly ran to the bed where she left it. On the screen she see the name Study Buddy.

The girl rejected the call and put her phone back down. Why is she ringing me?

Study Buddy

RUDE!

Lexa chuckled to herself looking for something to wear. Shit.

"Wtf, don't I own anything that doesn't scream Gay!" The girl huffed and pulled on some black skinny jeans which apparently all had holes in the knees and settled on a plain white T-shirt. She found a Black leather Jacket hanging up in her wardrobe and put on her white converse.

"So Gay." Lexa said to herself.

She quickly Pulled her hair up into a messy bun added abit of mascara. She reached for her phone and noticed a few messages from the blonde.

Study Buddy

Don't even think about turning up here with out coffee.

Study Buddy

Go to Starbucks. I will have a Mocha Frappuccino.

Study Buddy.

Thank you

Study Buddy

? I'll get the food.

Does this girl ever have a break she laughed and made her way to the Starbucks which wasn't far from Clarkes and she ordered what Clarke wanted and a caramel Frappuccino she wanted something sweet she smiled to herself taking a sip. Before she walked to Clarkes she put in her headphones an hit play on one of her favourite tracks. Which was Hayley Kiyoko's Cliffs Edge.

For some reason when the song began her mind went straight over to the annoying blonde she couldn't get out of her head.

Swing a little further, higher

Underneath the big top trees

Scrape my knees, whatever, uh huh

I'm gonna let them bleed

Got no turning back, I'mma flirt with that

Get a little closer

Get a little closer

Cliff's edge, you turn me on

You lead me on

You got me on

A cliff's edge, where I belong

You got me on

And turn me on

I wanna feel that sea breeze

I wanna feel that sea breeze

Love until we burn up, fire

Do whatever gets you seen

Kiss me with adventure

Til I forget my name

Chills run down my back, I'mma flirt with that

Get a little closer

Get a little closer

Cliff's edge, you turn me on

You lead me on

You got me on

A cliff's edge, where I belong

You got me on

You turn me on

I wanna feel that sea breeze

I wanna feel that sea breeze

Closing in closer to you

This could take all night

Caving and crumbling on your

Hips, your lips, they're mine (×2)

Cliff's edge, you turn me on

You lead me on

You got me on

A cliff's edge, where I belong

You got me on

And turn me on

I wanna feel that sea breeze

I wanna feel that sea breeze

The song was coming to an end and the brunette was standing at Clarkes door two Coffees in hand and the Lyrics from the song playing in her head she had completely zoned out on the journey to the blondes house.

Lexa didn't even get the chance to knock when the door was opening. The girls mouth suddenly felt very dry and she tried to swallow. The next song began to play which was conveniently Hayley Kiyoko's Girls like girls and Lexa began to panic when she realised that her music was at full volume which meant Clarke could hear it. The chorus was kicking in and Lexa almost dropped the coffee she was trying to pass to Clarke. But the girl just stood there looking at her with questioning eyes.

Isn't this why we came?

Gotta get with you...

Shit. Lexa thought as she put the Coffee on the floor she fumbled for her phone and she accidently pulled out her headphones and it played out loud. The brunettes cheeks began to turn a deep shade of pink.

Girls like Girls like boys do- nothin new

Girls like Girls like boys do- nothin new

God damn it! Lexa thought to herself when she see the other girl laughing.

she finally turned off the music and put her phone back in her pocket along with her head phones and picked up the coffee.

"what's wrong with you?" Lexa sighed more annoyed at herself than anything. "You asked for coffee but don't take it?"

Lexa watched the blonde still giggling from what just happened and finally accepted the coffee.

"Sorry, I was admiring your choice of music." She laughed out loud again.

Grr this girl, seriously Lexa thought. To be honest it wasn't the usual music she listened to but she liked it.

"Yeah real funny." Lexa stood there waiting to be let in so they could get on with this stupid presentation.

The blonde seemed highly amused still laugh.

"Well are you going to let me in or are you going to just stand there laughing at me!?" Lexa was getting pissed off.

"Yeah Yeah Come in, Damn girl you need to chill." Clarke giggled and let the brunette pass her as she closed the door.

"Will you stop saying that." Lexa tried to calm herself down she couldn't blame the blonde for what just happened that was all on her but she didn't need her laughing at her or telling her she need to chill which only pissed her off even more.

Clarke raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, Chill...Shit sorry, Uhm so we had Pizza yesterday so I was think why not get some Chinese Food?"

"Sure. What ever." Lexa replied Coldly still annoyed at herself.

"Okay, good." Clarke offered the girl a small smile which the brunette didn't reciprocate.

"Come lets get started."

Both girls walked up stairs to Clarke bed room Lexa removing her shoes like yesterday and they say down in the same seats.

They both worked in silence but Lexa couldn't stop her eyes wanting to see the blonde every few minutes.

Clarke was wearing a tight blue tank top which showed off her boobs in a really good way Lexa thought to herself with a slight blush, luckily the blonde didn't see as she studied her. She was also wearing small shorts which showed of her legs and Lexa almost moaned out loud at the thought of touching them. Damn for something so simple Clarke looked so sexy and Lexa suddenly needed a drink she looked over to the empty coffee cup and sighed.

"Do you have any water?"

Clarke looked up and saw a slightly blushed Lexa. A smile played over her lips as she stepped of the bed watching the girl as her eyes followed her.

"Sure, I will get you a bottle." Clarke quickly disappeared down the stairs and Lexa let out breath was holding feeling slightly light headed at all the skin she could see she took of her jacket to cool herself down.

Shit. Lexa thought to herself how was she going do this she was so annoyed at herself she couldn't stop her bodies reaction to the blonde and it was really getting to the brunette.

Clarke walked back into the room with two water bottles and a Chinese menu.

"I think we should order something before it get to late, I already know what I want so you should pick something?" Clarke handed Lexa and the girl looked over it for a few minutes.

"I will have the chicken chow mein." Lexa shrugged and hand the girl the menu.

"Okay great." Clarke reached for her phone and quickly dialled the number and ordered the food. It was 20:45 so the food should get there at about half 9.

The girls got back to work and before they knew it the door went and Clarke got up to get their food. The blonde walked into the kitchen and grabbed two plates and forks.

She looked over her mothers note again the one she left this morning before she left for work.

Good morning Clarke or should I say afternoon,

Sorry I took off in a hurry this morning but I wanted to let you know that I won't be home tonight I'm working really late at the hospital and I will be working really early so I will be staying here for the night I left some money for you so make sure you get some dinner.

Why don't you invite your friends over and ask them to stay I hate you being home alone. I will call you later to make sure your okay.

Love Mom

Clarke sighed she didn't want to bug Raven or Octavia on the weekend although she knew they would be okay with it. But for some reason she didn't ask them she knew Lexa was coming over today and that they would be working on their presentation till late so she wasn't bothered.

Clarke felt abit daring and opened the fridge to find some wine. There were a few choices red or white so she took both up stairs with her.

"Why not?" She chuckled opening the door with her foot.

Lexa stood immediately helping the blonde with the endless amount of things she had in her arms.

"You should of shouted up." The brunette fumbled about taking the bottles of wine from Clarkes arms.

"I can handle it." She said which came across a little harsh but she didn't mean it or did she the girl thought to herself she was supposed to be like with her wasn't she?

"Woah okay little miss independent." Lexa kind of joked with the blonde which got an eye roll from the girl.

Both girls sat down on the bed and began their meal.

"Red or white?" Clarke asked the girl wiggling the bottles to tempt the other girl.

Lexa hesitated before answering she wasn't sure she should drink around Clarke. She doesn't remember drinking but she knew what it could do to a person. And wine? She wasn't sure about it.

"Uhm I'll try the white?" Clarke leaned over and gave Lexa the bottle both girls opened them up and took a mouthful.

Both girls swallowed and pulled a funny face.

"Maybe we should switch?" The blonde giggle at the face Lexa pulled and handed her the bottle of red and she handed her the bottle of white.

This time round the girls hummed at the taste of the wine and chuckled at each other.

Seriously they both thought how strange but they continued eating until they couldn't no more.

They done abit more work and they both got half way through the bottle of wine when they decided to stop feeling abit light headed.

They laid down across Clarkes bed in opposite directions their heads next to each others. The Close proximity to each other made them both even more light headed and they continued to drink the wine, it was getting late but Lexa didn't want to leave. This would of made Lexa's mind up and she would of already left but she told herself it was the wine controlling her which was half true.

"How do you think we will do on the presentation?" Clarke asked in soft slightly husky voice from the wine and Lexa laid there looking up at the ceiling taking a quick sip of wine before she answered.

"Fine."

"Good." Great conversation starter Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Two nights in a row and I've yet to see an adult around here? Where are your parents?" Lexa asked.

"Dads dead and My Moms working." Clarke said coldly.

Shit. Lexa thought her and her big mouth.

"Sorry." The brunette said hoping Clarke could hear that it was genuine.

"Its okay I don't even remember them so not much to feel." Sure she was upset to hear her father was dead but it upset her even more that she couldn't remember him or her mother who was alive and It didn't help that her Mom was always busy working.

Lexa didn't know how to respond to that so she laid still scared to move.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound so..." Clarke waited a moment trying to find the right word "depressing." She finished.

"That's okay." That's all the brunette could offer there was so much going through her head and so many questions she wanted to ask Clarke. Bloody wine. She knew the girl had been in an accident around the same time she did but she didn't know how bad it was.

"Lets Change the subject." The blonde quickly spoke holding back tears that was threating to escape and Lexa heard it in her voice but didn't want to push the blonde so she agreed.

They chatted for a while about random meaningless stuff when Clarke noticed they were both out of wine and decided to get more.

"Clarke wait its getting kind of late I should go?" For some reason it came out more like a question.

The blonde stood in the door way, hearing the brunette say her name like that sent goose bumps all over her body.

"Uhm why don't you...Uhm why don't you stay here tonight is to late to go home" Clarke checked the time and it was gone mid night.

"If your sure, you don't mind?" Lexa almost slapped herself for accepting but also smiled internally at the thought.

"Why would I ask if I minded, Plus is Saturday and I don't want to stay alone" Clarke smiled at the brunette and cheeky smirk crossed her lips " And there's more wine in the fridge."

Before Lexa could tell Clarke she had enough she was back with the wine and a huge grin plastered on her face that Lexa couldn't refuse.

"We only had one bottle left and its red which you seem to like, so we're going to share if you don't mind?"

The brunette swallowed dryly at the thought of sharing the bottle of wine with Clarke the thought of her lips where the blondes had just been excited her but scared her at the same time.

"I don't mind." She gave a quick smile.

"Great, first lets find you something more suitable to sleep in." Clarke eyed the girl up and Down and Lexa blushed.

Clarke blushed back and quickly turned around before the girl see and searched for something the girl could wear. She pulled out a black tank top and blue shorts that's all she had to offer.

"I hope this is okay for you, I don't really have anything else?" Clarke turned to see the brunette stand up and walk towards her.

"That's cool." The brunette took the items from the blonde and smiled.

"The bathrooms through there is you want to change?" Clarke managed to get out.

"Its okay I will change here, if you don't mind?" Wtf where has this new found confidence come from Lexa thought. Bloody wine.

Clarke couldn't speak but gave a small smile and nod she quickly walked back over to her bed and sat down grabbing her phone to distract herself from the other girl. It didn't work.

Lexa slowly pulled of her white T-shirt revealing her toned upper body.

Fuck. Clarke thought to herself she was beautiful.

Standing in her Jeans a black T-shirt bra she could feel Clarkes eyes on her she desperately wanted to meet those piercing blue eyes but she stopped herself remembering what she was doing.

Lexa then slowly pulled the black tank top over her body, it fitted her perfectly Clarke thought eyes trained on Lexa.

The brunette slowly slid of the tight jeans and folded them up neatly. Slowly slipping the blue shorts up her long legs over her matching panties and then settled them onto her hips.

Clarke watched her every move admiring the others body. It finally hit her that Lexa was putting on a show for her and a warm feeling appeared between her legs. Clarke let out a small moan trying to hide it by taking a sip of the wine.

Lexa heard it alright. She slowly walked over to the bed deciding to sit next to the blonde than the usual spot she had been sitting in and took the bottle from the blondes hand. Clarkes breath hitched as their fingers touched and watched Lexa as she slowly brought the bottle up to her plump lips and taking a sip. Clarke held back another moan threating to escape as she watched the girl sat beside her. God damn it Clarke thought maybe the wine wasn't a good idea.

When the girl brought the bottle back down she licked her lips which had the taste of wine on them and she held Clarkes eyes for a moment before handing the bottle back. The heat between the blondes legs was painful and she couldn't help wanting to pull the brunette in for a kiss. The thought of tasting the other girl sent shivers through the girl.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked seeing the effect she had on the girl.

Clarke quickly cleared her throat and answered the girl.

"Yeah fine. Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Clarke needed a distraction and fast so she reached for her laptop and placed it between them.

"Sure." Lexa asked questioningly.

"Great, what will it be?" The blonde busied her hands bring up Netflix.

"I don't mind, you choose."

Lexa was feeling slightly overwhelmed at how close they were the shoulders almost touching. She internally smiled though knowing she had that effect on Clarke made her almost laugh.

For some fucked up reason Clarke put Insidious on.

Half way through the film Clarke really needed to Pee so she quickly paused it and looked over at Lexa who had fear written all over her face they turned all the lights out at the beginning of the film which Clarke now regretted she was to scared to move.

"Lexa?" The brunette almost jumped at the unexpected voice but played it cool.

"What's up?"

"I really need to pee, I'm to scared to go alone will you come with me?" The blonde asked with hopeful eyes

"Sure." She quickly replied.

They both got up and quickly found each other. Clarke took Lexa's arm as they crossed the room. As soon as her skin came into contact with Clarkes she got goose bumps. She couldn't control it and the blonde noticed straight away.

They turned on the light as they reached to the door both girls were blushing but both blamed it on the wine and stupid film. The reached the hallway and they both looked down the stairs the whole house was pitch black and this time Clarke pulled Lexa's arm around her waste. Moving to the wall to switch on the light they both felt a little bit better. Clarke could see the bathroom, the door slightly open but it was dark.

They walked in unison and when they reached it Lexa pushed it open for the blonde with her foot and quickly turned on the light. Clarke smiled at this.

"There you go, do you think you can pee alone?" The brunette almost chuckled.

"Yes thank you, do you think you can stand out here alone and wait?" She felt bad for trying to scare the girl but it served her right for doing it to her.

"Yep I'm sure I can handle it." Lexa smiled as Clarke walking into the room and closed the door.

What was happening seriously? Lexa thought.

She heard the toilet Flush and the sink and then Clarke reappeared.

"Thanks for waiting." She smiled at the girl.

"No problem, but do you mind letting me use the bathroom now, saves us coming back again."

Clarke Chuckled and let the girl pass, she decided to wait for the brunette.

Lexa flushed and walked over to the sink to wash her hands she quickly dried them off and looked at herself in the mirror.

Get it together Woods she thought to herself.

As she went leave the bathroom the light went out and she heard Clarke squirm. Lexa quickly opened the door unable to see anything she reached out to find Clarke.

She felt nothing.

"Clarke?" The girl whispered.

"Right here." She whispered back reaching out taking Lexa's hand in hers.

"Are you Okay?" The brunette asked tightening her hand around Clarkes their fingers lacing together.

"Yeah I-i I think we should go back to my room."

Lexa nodded not that the girl could see and guided the blonde back to her room. She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains.

"Looks like a power cut." Lexa stated.

"I'm scared." Clarke said honestly. Stupid horror movie messing with her head.

"Your fine. I'm right here." Lexa pulled Clarke closer.

The brunette raised her hand to Clarkes face pushing a stray strand of hair behind the girls ear.

"Thank you." Clarke offered with a faint smile Lexa probably couldn't see.

"Come on lets get into bed, hopefully the lights will be back on soon."

Clarke nodded in agreement as she Climbed into her favourite spot of her bed.

"Lexa?" The blonde was waiting for her to get in but felt nothing.

"Uhm I will sleep on the floor."

She heard the movements of the brunette and rolled her eye.

"You will not sleep on that cold horrible floor, get your butt up here now before I come down there."

Holey hell Clarke sounded so sexy and demanding and Lexa like it. With out an argument the brunette slowly got into bed next to Clarke their arms slightly touched and both girls shuddered at the touch.

They were laying on their backs they felt kind of awkward not knowing how to lay properly with out touching each other.

"Well Goodnight." Lexa offered before Closing her eyes. This was not the ideal position to sleep in she thought to herself she knew it was going to be along night trying to keep her distance from the blonde.

"Seriously?" Clarke asked.

"What?"

"You're going to sleep like that?"

"Like what?" Lexa's asked trying to sound dumb.

"You can't tell me your comfortable?" Clarke certainly wasn't and she knew Lexa wasn't.

"Yeah" she suggested before the blonde shut her down.

"Lier!" Clarke quickly sat up and Lexa mirrored her.

"Am not!"

"Are!"

Lexa let out an aggravated breath.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Clarke wasn't sure what the girl was talking about.

"Looking at me like that." Lexa swallowed hard.

"Like what?" The blonde asked her throat feeling a little dry.

"Like you want to kiss me?" The brunette let her eyes look at Clarkes lips and in the darkness she could just about see the girls tongue run across them giving the moisture.

"Maybe I do." Clarke said in a shaky voice.

"Maybe you should?" Lexa shot back almost immediately and Clarke looked down at Lexa's lips and back up to meet those piercing green eyes she loved.

"Maybe I will." Clarke stated as she leaned in closing the distance between the two girls her lips almost touching those she craved when her phone started to ring.

Both girls let out a breath and Clarke turned to grab her phone and answer it.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi sweetheart are you okay?"

"Yes Mom I'm fine." She stated rolling her eyes at her Moms great timing.

"Sorry if I woke you?"

"You didn't."

"Okay well I was checking in on you, sorry I'm not home and I hope your okay with the power out. Did Raven and Octavia come over?"

"No Mom they didn't. But don't worry I'm not home alone my Friend Lexa is here I asked her to stay." Clarke Looked up at Lexa and caught the girl smiling when she said the word friend.

"Well okay I will see you tomorrow and I would like to meet this Lexa maybe she could come round for dinner soon. Goodnight honey I love you."

"Goodnight Mom I love you too." And with that Clarke hung up the phone.

"Friend huh?"

Clarke hit the girl with a pillow.

"Shut it!" She laughed as she hit the girl again and again.

"Okay, Okay stop." Lexa was laughing too and quickly sat up their faces inches apart.

"We should get some sleep and continue with the presentation tomorrow, study buddy." The brunette said in a hushed tone trying to read the expression on the blondes face.

"Fine but we're not laying like that." Clarke said adjusting herself on the bed.

"And how should we sleep then?"

"We're going to spoon." The blonde said calmly laying on her side her back to Lexa.

"We're what?" Lexa asked she knew what it was but she wanted to make sure she heard it right.

"Listen I'm the little spoon and your the big spoon now move over, up behind me and wrap your arms around me and there you go spooning, its Deffiently more comfortable."

Lexa sighed. The though of being pressed up against Clarke turned her on so much but actually doing it was another story.

"Here like this." The blonde reached behind and pulled Lexa Close and brought her arms around her.

"See not that hard is it and more comfortable." Clarke giggled.

She was right.

"Why am I the big spoon?" Lexa asked unsure why she did but she did.

"My bed my rules." Clarke laughed and turned around in Lexa's arms.

Lexa couldn't speak she was lost for words Clarke was so beautiful and having her pressed up against her really messed with her head.

Clarke gave the girl a small smile which she returned And Closed her eyes sleep almost taking over she felt so safe there in Lexa's arms she wished she could do it every night.

"Goodnight Study buddy." Lexa said allowing her eye to close ready for sleep.

"Goodnight Commander." The brunettes eye flew open at the name Clarke just used and a few flashbacks of people calling her commander in strange outfits took over her.

"Heda?" Lexa said. Finally understanding the word and symbol.


End file.
